SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale
Información General = SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale (Castillo Royale en español) ''o simplemente ''Castle Royale, es el vídeo 213° hecho por SuperMarioGlitchy4. Sinopsis Cuando Mario y la pandilla visita "El Reino WoopWoop", Peach ve al príncipe como una pareja perfecta para ella. Sin embargo, Mario va a hacer lo que sea para detenerla de entrar al reino. Trama Es el día de la Unión de los Reinos. La escena se abre en el Reino WoopWoop cerca de un castillo (no el Castillo de Peach), donde Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, y Toad están tratando sin éxito de convencer a Mario a que se una al festival. Toadsworth trata de que Peach empiece sin Mario, pero Peach quiere a Mario para protegerse, aunque Mario trata de convencerla que ella estuvo bien la última vez. Se reproduce un flashback, revelando que Peach fue emboscada, aplastada y capturada por Bowser y sus tropas. Mario acepta con mala gana, mientras que Luigi comenta que ese fue un momento tenso. Cuando entran al jardín, se topan con gente revoltosa e hiper (sin mencionar al tipo que esta en llamas). Peach comenta que el lugar es diferente, mientras Toadsworth mira la invitación, diciendo que esto no fue mencionado. Se escuchan unas trompetas y entonces el príncipe de WoopWoop es introducido en el techo del castillo. Peach esta asombrada, pero Mario sarcásticamente dice "Gaaaaayyyy". El príncipe celebra y baila mientras sigue en el techo, pero entonces se cae, causando que Mario se ría. El príncipe corre hacia Peach, y los dos se enamoran inmediatamente. Mario trata de separarlo pero falla, mientras que Toadsworth mira su trasero. Las puertas del castillo se abren, y la pandilla es introducida a la familia real (Rey Wooptedoo, El Príncipe, y Reina Stephe). Al ver a la Reina Stephe, Mario la confunde con Steve y se pregunta que le hicieron a "el". En el momento que Peach y el Rey están hablando sobre reinos, el Rey le pide a Peach que introduzca a su familia. Peach trata de negar que son su familia, afirmando que solo son tipos raros que la van siguiendo. Sin embargo, Mario se entromete, afirmando que si son su familia. Peach se introduce ella misma, y entonces introduce a los 4 de manera insultante (llamando a Luigi su hermana Cloe, Toadsworth el esposo de Luigi, Lamar, Mario un gordo pedazo de m**rda, y Toad una hija ilegitima). Stephe pregunta "De donde c*rajos encontramos estas familias?" El Príncipe entonces los invita a almorzar y Peach acepta. Sine embargo, empieza a tener otros pensamientos después de presenciar lo que realmente pasa en el almuerzo (Toad, todo hiperactivo hablando sin fin, Toadsworth contando una historia que hace que Mario se ría, y Luigi actuando retrasado en frente del Rey cantando "Jingle Bells"). Peach, harta de ellos, empieza a gritarle a Luigi que se calle el c*ño, que Toadsworth deje de hablar de su madre, y que Toad vaya a la cocina. Toad acepta con mala gana. Peach entonces empieza a razonar con el Rey y el Príncipe para unir los reinos cuando Mario interrumpe repitiendo, "Donde esta mi espagueti?!". Mario entonces se queja, diciendo que el lugar es retrasado. Peach entonces se convierte en un gif animado, sorprendiéndolo a el y a Toadsworth. El Rey entonces dice "Me pregunto que hay para cenar" y Toad aparece desde la cocina, lanzando una orden de hamburguesas y papas, noqueando al Rey, con Mario y Luigi comentando "Buen Disparo!" y Stephe comentando "Aww demonios no!". Los cuatro son expulsados del castillo. Mientras cada uno se apunta el uno al otro, oyen una trompeta y ven globos. Un desfile ha comenzado, con Peach y el Príncipe en la flota delantera. Mario trata de entrar sin éxito, pero lo sacan. El entonces trata de hacer que Bowser se robe a Peach, pero Bowser esta en otra flota, bailando. El se disculpa con Mario, y explica que lo dejarían entrar al desfile si el no se robara a Peach. Enfadado, Mario vota venganza, y la pandilla acepta infiltrarse al castillo. Toadsworth usa un disfraz de sandía y Toad usa un disfraz de bandido. Luigi sucesivamente distrae a uno de los guardias diciéndole que su esposa esta atascada en su horno. El guardia primero le pregunta si esta hablando en serio, a lo cual Luigi responde que si. En la cima del techo, Toadsworth convulsiona, distrayendo a los guardias. Toad entonces trata de atacar a uno de los guardias, pero no le hizo daño. Enfurecido, vuelve a intentarlo, causando que el otro guardia agarre una RPG y falle, atinando a Mario y dejando un hoyo en el techo. Sin embargo, cuando entran, un guardia se escucha preguntando, "Que esta pasando aquí?", causando que el grupo se separe. Mientras tanto, en la habitación del trono, el Rey y Peach están esperando a que el Príncipe regrese. El Rey hace que un guardia toque el himno del Reino WoopWoop con una grabadora. El guardia acepta con mala gana y suena la canción Woop Woop, causando que Peach grite sorprendida. En otra habitación del castillo, Gran Whoop esta buscando los papeles para firmar en la biblioteca cuando Toadsworth entra, intentando perder a los guardias. Ellos se quedan mirando el uno al otro por unos segundos, entonces Toadsworth pide el trasero del Príncipe, sorprendiendo a Gran Whoop. En otro pasillo del castillo, trata de hacer amigos con el guardia que queda, quien lo encierra. Mientras tanto, Luigi corre hacia un patio en el castillo, accidentalmente activando una alarma de ladrón y desatando al guardia animal. A la primera, el guardia revela ser un pequeño cangrejo, y Luigi cree que es un chiste. Sin embargo, el cangrejo se transforma en un cangrejo monstruo gigante, enviando a Luigi a correr por su vida. Alrededor del mismo tiempo, Toad libra a Mario de su celda. De vuelta en la habitación del trono, aun esta sonando la canción Woop Woop, y el guardia pregunta si la puede apagar, pero el Rey dice "No hasta que venga el príncipe". Peach entonces se pregunta "Donde esta el príncipe?". La escena cambia de vuelta a Gran Whoop siendo perseguido por Toadsworth, quien aun quiere el trasero del Príncipe. En ese mismo tiempo, Toad y Mario se topan con Stephe. Aun creyendo que ella es Steve, Mario le dice que ellos necesitan una salida. Entonces el verdadero Steve aparece, preguntando a Mario si se puede unir, pero Mario se niega. De repente, Mario se da cuenta de su error y el y Toad huyen de ello mientras Stephe se enoja. También en el mismo tiempo, Luigi esta siendo perseguido por el monstruo cangrejo y Gran Whoop esta siendo perseguido por Toadsworth. De vuelta en la habitación del trono, el guardia, harto de la música, le dispara a la grabadora con una RPG, haciendo que el Rey se moleste. De repente, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth, Gran Whoop, Stephe, el monstruo cangrejo, y Steve simultáneamente se estrellan en la habitación. Gran Whoop se enoja porque ellos se pusieron en el camino entre el y Peach, afirmando que ellos estarán casados en el futuro. Mario, aun quejándose, pero ocultándolo, decide darle al Príncipe un "hombre mejor". El llama por teléfono a Bowser y le informa lo de las noticias, enfureciendo a Bowser. Bowser se estrella hacia la puerta del castillo, y hacia el Gran Whoop justo cuando el Príncipe los estaba regañando por sus acciones. Una Peach humillada decide irse a casa, pero le recuerda a Mario de los destrozos que causo. El episodio termina con el Rey diciéndole a Mario que ira a prisión, a lo cual Mario responde con frustración. Personajes * Mario * Luigi * Princesa Peach * Toad * SuperMarioGlitchy4 (cameo) * Toadsworth * Bowser * Bob-omb * Goomba * Bala Bill * Boo * Blooper * Freddy Fazbear (cameo) * Link (cameo) * Baby Mario (cameo) * Baby Luigi (cameo) * Príncipe Gran Whoop * Rey Wooptedoo * Steve * Reina Stephe * Guardias * LegoGuy77777 (cameo) * Mickey Mouse (cameo) Curiosidades/Errores * Esta es la segunda veza que Toad es visto con mascara de bandido. La primera vez fue en "Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman (?)". * Esta es la primera vez que Toadsworth es visto con un disfraz de sandía. * El refrigerador aterrizando en un residente desconocido del pueblo a los bloopers "A SM64 Fairytale - Part 1" y (especialmente) "The Bowser That Stole Christmas". * Este es el primer vídeo que usa un texto diferente a los otros usados en 2013 y 2014. * Los guardias tienen el código de color de Mario de Fuego. Gran Whoop también tiene la mayoría del código de color de Ruffman8890. * Disneylandia puede ser vista en una de las fotos que se muestran en la carta. * Peach introduciendo a sus amigos a los Guardias es una referencia a Keeping Up with the Kardashians, ya que ella les menciona a Chloe y Lamar. * El Reino WoopWoop es un mapa de Super Mario 64 Star Road, un ROM Hack disponible aqui: http://www.romhacking.net/hacks/873/ * Durante el desfile, Gran Whoop y Peach están parados juntos en la cima de una camioneta donde Freddy Fazbear puede ser visto conduciendo. Esto significa que Freddy sobrevivió el alboroto de Mario en "Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghettiria", y probablemente los otros animatronics (sin incluir a Chica) también. * Ironicamente, cuando Mario interrumpió el desfile, Link reemplaza a Freddy como el conductor del desfile. * El nombre del blooper, Castillo Royale, puede ser un cruce entre batalla royale, un tipo de pelea, y el titulo de la película Casino Royale. * Freddy estaba en el auto en el minuto 5:01, pero en el minuto 5:10 Link estaba conduciendo posiblemente porque el personaje de Gmod aun estaba con el skin de Freddy. * El Príncipe Gran Whoop tiene la mayoría del código de color de Ruffman8890, aunque los guantes de Gran Whoop son azul oscuro y los guantes de Ruffman8890 son azul claro. Sin embargo, en la miniatura del vídeo y en unas pocas escenas del vídeo, Gran Whoop tiene sus guantes azul claro, el mismo color de los guantes de Ruffman8890. En otras palabras, hay unas pocas escenas donde Gran Whoop tiene enteramente el mismo código de color de Ruffman8890. |-|Galería= 'Galería' maestro mario.png mario no.png HEY P-TO!.png festividades reales.png dia de la union.png peach saliendo.png emboscada.png por favor mario.png momento tenso.png luigi empuja a mario.png pueblo loco.png tipo quemado.png querida peach.png visite mi castillo.png principe de todo woopwoop.png llega el principe.png gaaaayy.png el principe se cae.png peach golpea a mario.png gran whoop y peach.png propiedad de mario.png eres mario.png te la aplico.png se ve bien con peach.png trasero del principe.png toadsworth mira al principe.png sala de tronos.png que buen reino tienen.png dime sobre tus....png 'seguidores'.png solo son raritos.png presenta a tu familia.png mi hermana chloe.png mi hija legitima.png donde encontramos a estas familias.png invitarlos a almorzar.png peach en el almuerzo.png toad hiperactivo.png mario ríendose.png jingle bells.png toadsworth deja de hablar.png ve a la cocina.png por esta razón.png toad va a la cocina.png unir a los reinos.png principe asombrado.png donde esta mi espagueti.png rey feliz.png peach se convierte en gif.png porque no puedes.png toad lanza bandeja.png buen disparo.png estupida peach.png levanten la mano.png que es eso.png peach y el principe.png mario arruina el desfile.png mario se estrella.png bowser en el desfile.png |-|Transcripción= 'Transcripción' vídeo comienza afuera del Reino WoopWoop. La cámara gira hacia donde están Peach, Toadsworth, Mario y Luigi Toadsworth: '¡Maestro Mario! '''Mario: '¡No! 'Peach: '¡Mario! 'Mario: '¡No! 'Luigi: '¡Mario! 'Mario: '¡No! 'Toad: '¡HEY, P*TO! '''Mario: ¡NO! Toadsworth: ¡Oh, bueno! ¡Parece que Mario no va a venir! ¡Así que por favor podríamos seguir adelante con las festividades reales! Peach: '¡NO! ¡Necesito a Mario! ¡Que me proteja!! '''Peach: '''Mario... hoy es el día de la unión de reinos. '''Peach: '''Es un día muy importante para mi. Y me gustaría que me protegieras en caso de... '''Mario: '''Pero... estuviste bien la ultima vez que fuiste sola. ''escena cambia a un flashback de Peach saliendo del castillo '''Peach: '''Muy bien! Ya me estoy yendo! '''Bowser: ''de escena'' '¡¡¡¡LEEEEROY!!!! ''cae desde el cielo encima de Peach. Otros enemigos de Mario también caen encima de ella escena cambia al presente 'Peach: '¡Por favor Mario! Me asegurare de que tengan espagueti! 'Mario: '¡Bien! 'Peach: '''Gracias, Mario. '''Luigi: '''Ese fue un momento muy tenso. ''y Toadsworth empiezan a entrar con Mario y Luigi desde atras 'Toadsworth: '¡Vamos! ¡Luigi! ¡Agarra el paso! llora 'Peach: '''Wow... este lugar es... diferente. ''la aldea hay dos personas corriendo, una de ellas en llamas. Un Snorlax esta durmiendo y alguien esta empujando una carretilla con un bebé Luigi y unos bebes Mario en ella 'Vendedor de bebes: '¡Bebes! ¡Venga por sus bebes!'' '' tipo con cara de psicópata aparece 'Tipo loco: '¿Quieres saber como conseguí estas cicatrices? 'Tipo en llamas: '¡Estoy en llamas! cuerpo quemado cae a un lado de Toadsworth 'Toadsworth: '...Hmm esto no lo anunciaron en la carta... una carta '''Carta: ''Querida Princesa peach.'' Nos gustaría invitarla a la unión de su y nuestro reino. el reino woopwoop.' lado esta una foto de un vecindario cualquiera Espero que pueda venir pronto y visitar mi castillo*. 'lado esta una foto del castillo de Disneylandia'' ''del sexy príncipe del reino woopwoop. lado esta una foto de El Príncipe de Bel-Air'' la esquina inferior de la derecha hay una nota que dice, "*LAS FOTOS PUEDE QUE NO SEAN REALES" 'Mario: '¡Wow! Se siente como que ya he estado algunas veces... tipo en el fondo es aplastado por un refrigerador que cayo del cielo '' '''Luigi: '''Se siente como el Reino Champiñon... ''unas trompetas y Luigi se sorprende 'Presentador: '¡Todos, por favor prepárense para nuestro príncipe! El Príncipe Gran Whoop. Príncipe se presenta en la cima del castillo '''Peach: ''asombrada ¡Bien! '''Mario: '¡GAAAAAYYYY! el príncipe se presenta, accidentalmente se cae de la cima del castillo, sorprendiendo a Mario y Peach Mario: '¡Jajaja, te caíste! ''le da un golpe. El príncipe se dirige a Peach y se escuchan aplausos. Mario mira enojado a los dos 'Príncipe Gran Whoop: '''Hola, joven mujer bella. ''acerca a Peach repente ambos son separados por Mario 'Mario: '¡Lo siento! ¡Esta princesa es propiedad de Mario, no tocar! '''Peach: ''calladamente Oh por el amor de Dios. '''Príncipe Gran Whoop: '¿Discúlpeme? ¿Pero quien demonios es usted? Mario: '¡It's-a-me, Mario!... ''enojado ''hijo de p*ta. '''Príncipe Gran Whoop: '¡Ah si! Eres ese fontanero gordo ¿Cierto? Oh oh, no necesitamos nada de fontanería en este momento, y si la necesitáramos... yo no contrataría a uno tan novato. va junto con Peach esta en shock al ser destrozado verbalmente por el príncipe 'Toad: '¡¡OH, TE LA APLICÓ!! 'Mario: '¡Que cabrón! 'Toadsworth: '''No lo se Mario ¡El se ve perfecto con la princesa! '''Mario: '¿¡Y QUE DEMONIOS TE HACE PENSAR ESO?! mira el trasero del príncipe y se saborea la boca. La escena cambia a las puertas del castillo abriéndose y el Rey Wooptedoo, el Príncipe Gran Whoop, y la Reina Stephe están sentados en sus tronos Rey Wooptedoo es introducido '''Subtitulo: ''Rey Wooptedoo.'' Príncipe Gran Whoop es introducido Subtitulo: ''PRÍNCIPE ESTÚPIDO PEQUEÑO MARICA IMBÉCIL (según Mario)'' Reina Stephe es introducida Subtitulo: ''Reina stephe.'' cree que la Reina Stephe es en realidad Steve Mario: 'Oh Dios, Steve ¡Que te han hecho! ''Luigi no le agrada como se ve la Reina Stephe. La escena cambia a Peach 'Peach: '''Uhh hola, que reino tan encantador tienen... Así que hablemos sobre la oferta que venia en la cart-... ''interrumpida por el rey 'Rey Wooptedoo: '''Lo se es un reino genial. Pero dime sobre tus... esas personas son seguidores tuyos? ''voltea a ver a sus amigos: Mario tiene ojos de retrasado, Luigi esta saludando felizmente, Toadsworth esta vestido de princesa, y Toad esta corriendo por doquier 'Peach: '¡Oh ellos! ¡No les prestes atención! ¡Son solo tipos raros que me siguen! aparece junto a ella para corregirla 'Mario: '¡Somos su familia! ¡Venimos a ver su gran evento de hoy! '''Peach: ''de escena ¡Noo! ''a Mario Mario: ''de escena ¡Ow! '''Rey Wooptedoo: '''Que interesante... yo aun no se cuales son sus nombres... '''Peach: '''Oh Princesa Peach :D '''Rey Wooptedoo: '¡Jo jo! ¡No te olvides de introducir a tu familia! Peach: 'Oh no... ''aparece detrás de ella 'Mario: '¡Hazlo! '''Peach: ''a Luigi Seguro que conocen a mi hermana Cloe, ''a Toadsworth ''su esposo Lamar, ''a Mario ''ahí esta un gordo pedazo de mierda, ''a Toad ''y por ultimo esta mi hija legitima. '''Toad: '¡Hola! Reina Stephe: '¿Donde carajos encontramos a estas familias? '''Peach: '''Uhm... sobre la unión de nuestros- ''interrumpida por el príncipe 'Príncipe Gran Whoop: '¡Oh chico! ¡Ustedes seguro que son un grupo muy interesante! ¡Hay que invitarlos a almorzar! 'Rey Wooptedoo: '¡Esplendida idea hijo! ¡Hagámoslo ahora! 'Peach: '''Wow, uhh en serio? ¡Suena bien! ''escena cambia al comedor. Peach esta viendo todo el desorden que esta pasando '''Toad: ''de escena ¡COMO SEA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ''escena grita un montón de palabras inentendibles escena cambia a Mario, Toadsworth y el príncipe Toadsworth: 'El era tan feo que todos murieron. ''se ríe de manera incontrolable por el final de la historia de Toadsworth. La escena cambia a Luigi cantando "Jingle Bells" en el asiento del rey '''Rey Wooptedoo: ''enojado ¿¡ERES RETRASADO?! 'Peach: '¡Luigi! ¡Callate el carajo! ''se calla y se pone triste '' '''Peach: ''de escena ¡Toadsworth! ¡Deja de hablar sobre tu madre! '''Toadsworth: '¡Oh, vamos! Peach: 'Y uhh... Toad... ve a la cocina... '''Toad: '¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con esto? 'Peach: '''Estoy segura de que no. '''Toad: '''Sabes, ¡Esta es la razón de porque me mude de la casa de mis padres! ''reina y el rey se miran el uno al otro 'Peach: '¡Solo ve por la comida Toad! 'Toad: '¡Ok bien, mamá! dirige a la cocina ''¡Ugh! '''Príncipe Gran Whoop: '''Esos enanos que hablan si que son raros. ''escena cambia al rey con Luigi tomando te/café a su lado 'Rey Wooptedoo: '''Dígame princesa. ¿Porque quiere tanto unir a los reinos? '''Peach: '¡Oh! Uh. Bueno... es algo que yo nunca había hecho antes... y suena emocionante. de escena ''He tratado muchas veces con el Reino Birabuto y el Reino Haba. Pero nunca funciono. Es como hacer amigos pero ellos no quieren ser amigos para nada... ''príncipe esta asombrado 'Mario: '¿¡Donde esta mi espagueti?! ¿¡Donde esta mi espagueti?! '''Príncipe Gran Whoop: ''Mario ¡Hey! ¡Cállate! ''Peach ¡Lo entiendo totalmente princesa! ¡Es hermoso! ¡De hecho! ¡Hagámoslo esta noche! ¿Cierto padre? Rey Wooptedoo:'' ríe alegremente'' Reina Stephe: Uh-huh. Mario ¿¡Te vas a aliar con esta nación?! ¡Este lugar es retrasado! tanta alegría, Peach se convierte en un gif animado, sorprendiendo a Mario y Toadsworth Toadsworth: ¡Vaya! ¡Ella esta tan feliz que se convirtió en un gif animado! a ver a Mario ¿Porque no puedes hacer eso Mario? Mario: Err- ¡Soy muy bueno para ella! Rey Wooptedoo: Me pregunto que hay para cenar. sale de la cocina Toad: ¡Si, perras! una bandeja con hamburguesas, papas fritas, y refrescos rey grita y entonces es golpeado por la bandeja. Una televisión plana que estaba detrás de el se cae de la pared Reina Stephe: ¡Ahhh, Dios mio! Mario y Luigi: ¡Buen disparo! Reina Stephe: ¡Oh, demonios, no! escena cambia a Mario y Luigi en la aldea Mario: Estúpida Peach, nos saco del castillo... Luigi: Bueno se podría decir que lo pedimos. Toad: ¡Wow chicos! ¡No puedo creer que hayan arruinado eso! ¡Hasta hicieron que Peach se enojara con ustedes! Mario: ¡Levanten la mano si odian a Toad y si creen que el también tuvo la culpa! y Luigi levantan la mano. Toadsworth "levanta" sus dos manos y SMG4 aparece felizmente con la mano levantada del otro lado de la pantalla Toadsworth: ¡Si! ¡Ambas manos en el aire! Toad: Wow, que imbéciles. el fondo se ven globos volando Mario: ¿Huh? ¿Que esta sucediendo allá? a ver que sucede Peach: de escena ¡Esplendido! personas celebran mientras ven pasar una camioneta decorada que transporta al Príncipe Gran Whoop y a Peach Príncipe Gran Whoop: ¡Hurra por las celebraciones! muestra a Luigi detrás de Mario Mario: ¡Si Peach puede estar ahí, entonces yo también puedo! dirige hacia ellos Luigi: ¡Mario, detente! se pone en el camino de la camioneta, interrumpiendo el desfile Mario: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! personas que estaban viendo el desfile se enojan con el Tipo: ¡Buuuu, apestas! Mario: ¡Hey! escena cambia a Luigi cerca de un pozo. Se escucha a Mario gritar al ser arrojado del desfile, entonces aterriza en frente de Luigi y lo asusta Luigi: ¡Waaa! Oh no. Mario: ¡Ahora si desearía que Bowser viniera y se llevara a Peach! sorprende al ver a Bowser encima de un carro alegórico que se ve como el Bowser: ¡Lo siento Mario! ¡Me dejan estar en el desfile si no me robo a Peach! aplaude sarcásticamente se enoja aun mas. La escena cambia a Mario gritándole a la pandilla detrás del pozo Toadsworth: ¿Que dijooooo? Mario: de un lado para el otro ¡No puedo dejar que Peach o el Reino Champiñón, sean parte de este! ¿Porque? ¡Porque Peach merece algo mejor! ¡Y el reino también! Luigi: Creo que eso es al revés... Toadsworth: ¿Porque odiarías al príncipe? El es un muchacho muy bueno... y amable. Mario: y agachado Esa razón exacta es la de porque... da la vuelta y da un grito firme e incomprensible escena cambia al Castillo WoopWoop de noche Mario: de escena ¡Necesito probar que somos mejores! ¡Quien necesita otro reino! espía al castillo con binoculares mientras Luigi lo mira Luigi: Mario, se supone que estamos protegiendo... no capturando a... Peach. enfoca su vista a dos guardias que están en el techo del castillo de escena Ademas ¿Porque simplemente no podemos entrar en vez de usar sigilo? Mario: ¡Mira Luigi, queremos vernos extremos para Peach! ¡Por eso es que estamos haciendo esto!... Ademas me gusta. Como sea, ya casi es hora de empezar... escena cambia a la pandilla reunida para escabullirse dentro del castillo Mario: ¡Muy bien! ¿¡Están todos listos?! ¡Toad, tu ven conmigo para ir hacia Peach! Toad: un antifaz puesto ¡Toad Bandido a su servicio! Luigi: un vestido de Peach puesto ¡Let's-a-go! Mario: de escena ¡Luigi! ¡Te dije, no puedes disfrazarte de Peach! se queja tiene el hongo que es parte de su cabeza todo verde '''Mario:' ¿¡Y Toadsworth que demonios estas usando?! Toadsworth: ¡Disfraz de sandía! Engañoso ¿Eh? Mario: Ok como sea. Tu ve a distraer al príncipe. ¡Woo hoo! a ver el castillo Let's-a-go. escena cambia a un guardia en las puertas del castillo Luigi: de escena ¡Waaa! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! guradia lo voltea a ver al escuchar sus gritos Luigi: ¡AYUDE! ¡MI ESPOSA ESTA ATASCADA EN MI HORNO! ¡¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!! Guardia: ¿Estas p*nche hablando en serio? Luigi: ¡Estoy bien p*nche serio en este momento! Guardia: Ok... va Como sea... aparece de un lado del castillo. El y Toadsworth caminan hacia las puertas Mario: ¡Ok Toadsworth! ¡Es tu hora de brillar! escena cambia a dos guardias en el techo del castillo Guardia 1: ¿Escuchas algo? de repente aparece en el techo y empieza a volverse loco, sorprendiendo a los guardias Guardia 2: ¡Santa mierda! ¿¡QUE CAR*JOS ES ESO?! Guardia 1: ¡Oh Dios es una sandía espástica! ¡Mátala! aparece lentamente detrás de los guardias Uno de los guardias: ¿Porque simplemente no...? No lo se; ¿Le disparo? ¿Justo en la cabeza? entonces le golpea al guardia 1 en la espalda Guardia 1: da la vuelta ¿Pero que ch*ngados? Toad: Uhhh... ¿Te sientes... mareado, como si te fueras a desmayar? Guardia 1: Uhh... no, me siento algo molesto. ¿Eso cuenta? Toad: ¡M*erda! lanza hacia el guardia ¡ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH! guardia grita y es atacado por Toad mientras que el otro guardia los mira en pánico Guardia 2: ¿¡Oh mierda, que hago ahora?! hacia todos lados, encuentra un lanza cohetes y se prepara para usarlo ¡Que el poder de satanás- quiero decir Jesús te bendiga! se sube al techo Mario: ¡Al fin! Me puedo mover en el suelo. disparado por la explosión del lanza cohetes pandilla logra infiltrarse en el castillo Toad: ¡Que acaso no fue una manera asombrosa de hacer una entrada! Mario: ¡Si! ¡¡¡Considerando que casi freíste mi trasero!!! escucha que un guardia entra al castillo y Mario se da cuenta Guardia: de escena Muy bien, muy bien ¿Que esta pasando aquí? Mario: Uh-oh. la pandilla grita asustada y se separa. La escena cambia a Peach en frente de una multitud en la sala de los tronos del castillo Rey Wooptedoo: Mientras esperamos a que el príncipe se prepare. Cantemos el himno del Reino Woop Woop. Guardia: Oh no... el himno en una grabadora reacciona sorprendida y confundida por el tema sugestivo del himno Peach: ¿¡QUE C*RAJOS ESTA PASANDO?! escena cambia al Príncipe Gran Whoop en la biblioteca Príncipe Gran Whoop: Donde deje esos papeles para firmar... entra y cierra la puerta Toadsworth: ¡Traten de atraparme! ¡Estúpidos guardias! da la vuelta, ve al príncipe, y ambos se quedan mirando largo Toadsworth: Hola sexy... Príncipe Gran Whoop: sorprendido ¿¡QUE?! Toadsworth: Perdón. Deja rehacer mi oración. Swiggity Swooty. Yo vengo, por el culo. príncipe grita. La escena cambia a un guardia persiguiendo a Mario en un pasillo Guardia: ¡ALTO AHÍ! Mario: Ok ok, no te quiero y tu no me quieres... pero.. Antes de que me dispares mira dentro de tu corazón. Porque no podemos ser... un arco iris con la palabra "amigos" guardía esta confundido Mario: Hagámoslo mas simple entonces. ¡Baila conmigo! a cantar "Do the Mario" ¡Haz el Mario! Mueve tus brazos de lado a lado ¡Vamos, haz el Mario! de el aparece una visualización de los Mario y Luigi reales de "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show" Da un paso- guardia le da un balazo escena cambia a Mario encerrado en una celda de prisión Mario: Ah m*erda... escena cambia a Luigi en uno de los patios del castillo Luigi: ¿Eh?... a todos lados ¡Ujajaja! ¡Oh sí! repente se activa una alarma INTRUSO DETECTADO. LIBERANDO GUARDIA ANIMAL Luigi: asustado ¡Waaa! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ohhhjojojo...! revela que el guardia animal es un simple Pokémon cangrejo Luigi: Ahhh... ¡Wujojo! acerca al cangrejo ¡Ojojajaja! Te ves ridículo. repente el cangrejo se convierte en un cangrejo monstruo gigante. Luigi lo mira y entonces el cangrejo monstruo da un rugido enorme, causando que Luigi grite atemorizado. El cangrejo persigue a Luigi de un lado al otro Luigi: ¡OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA, OH M*ERDA! a través de una ventana, aterriza en medio de un pasillo y llora escena cambia a Mario triste en su celda Mario: No tengo a nadie... ¿Donde están todos? aparece detrás de la celda de Mario Toad: ¡Oh, hey Mario! se alegra de ser rescatado. La escena cambia a la sala de tronos donde el himno del Reino WoopWoop aun esta sonando Guardia: mareado Señorrr... ¿Podemos por favor detener la versión extendida del himno? Rey Wooptedoo: ¡No! ¡Debemos esperar hasta que el príncipe venga! Peach: ¿Donde esta el príncipe? escena cambia a Toadsworth persiguiendo al príncipe en la habitación del piano loco Príncipe Gran Whoop: ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡¡ACOSADOR!! Toadsworth: Yo vengo, por el culo. escena cambia a Mario y Toad en alguna parte del castillo Mario: Ok... ¿¡Donde demonios estamos?! ¡Este castillo es muy grande! a su alrededor y encuentra a la Reina Stephe Uhhh, escucha Steve. Podrías dejar de hacer cualquier engaño raro que estés haciendo... Necesitamos algo de ayuda para llegar a Peach. Reina Stephe solo lo mira ¡No me mires así! ¡Tu aun ni siquiera has dicho hola!'' aparece Steve: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Me puedo unir a ustedes, chicos? Mario: ¡Ahora no Steve! ¡Estoy tratando de hacer algo! se va y de repente Mario se da cuenta de que los dos no son la misma persona Mario: Si ese de ahí es Steve... Entonces quien es... Reina Stephe se enoja y da un rugido causando que Mario huya gritando Toad: ¡Es una perra! y Toad huyen de Stephe, la escena cambia a Luigi huyendo del cangrejo monstruo, y al príncipe huyendo de Toadsworth. La escena cambia a Mario y Toad gritando desesperados mientras tratan de que se habrá una salida, entonces se dan la vuelta y gritan mucho mas al ver a Stephe acercarse. La escena cambia a la sala de tronos donde aun esta sonando el himno del Reino. Entonces el guardia destruye la grabadora con un lanza cohetes Guardia: ojos mareados Oh no señor... parece que el estéreo se descompuso... Rey Wooptedoo: ojos irritados ¿En serio? A penas me estaba acostumbrando... suspira. De repente el príncipe aparece gritando mientras huye de Toadsworth Toadsworth: ¡DAME ESE TRASERO! Peach: ¿¡TOADSWORTH?! Rey Wooptedoo: ¿¡HIJO?! sale volando y atravesando una de las paredes mientras el cangrejo monstruo lo persigue Peach: ¡LUIGI! y Toad atraviesan unas paredes Peach: ¡MARIO! aparece atravesando el techo Steve: ¡Steve! y Luigi están mareados, Toad esta de cabeza y el príncipe esta agachado en el suelo Mario: ¡No tengo a nadie...! desmaya Peach: mira horrorizada Oh dios mio... Príncipe Gran Whoop: ¡Ustedes... bola de locos! ¿¡Porque hicieron esto?! ¿¡Para meterse entre ella y yo?! pone junto a Peach ¡Bueno muy mal! ¡¡¡Yo puedo ver un previsible futuro matrimonial!!! ¡Jaja! Mario: ¿Así que te vas a casar con Peach en el futuro huh?... su teléfono y marca un número ¡Bueno conozco a un mejor hombre genial para que vaya con su boda! Príncipe Gran Whoop: ¿Que? Espera. ¿Como? ¿Que? escena cambia a Bowser contestando la llamada de Mario Bowser: ¿Hola? Mario: ¡Hey! ¡Peach se va a casar! Bowser: ¿¡QUE?! ¡NO MI PEACH! ¿¡QUIEN HIZO ESTO?! ¡ME COMERÉ SUS ALMAS! escena cambia a un guardia agachado en la entrada del castillo. Entonces se escucha un grito largo que se oye mas y mas fuerte Guardia: para y se da la vuelta ¿Que es eso?... grita guardia es aplastado por Bowser quien irrumpe a través de las puertas del castillo. La escena cambia al príncipe regañando a la pandilla Príncipe Gran Whoop: ¡Chicos como ustedes hacen de este mundo un terrible lugar! ¿¡Que no saben que matar nunca es la respuesta?! ¡Deberán enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos- el fondo se ve a Bowser irrumpiendo a través de las paredes y dirigiéndose hacia el príncipe mientras Oda a la Alegría suena en el fondo Príncipe Gran Whoop: ¿¡Pero que ch*ngados?! atropellado por Bowser ¡AHHHJAAJ! Mario: ¡Buen disparo! Peach quien esta impactada ¡Ok princesa! ¡Es hora de ir a casa! Peach: Si... solo vayamos a casa... sabes porque? Siempre tienes que arruinar algo Mario se le encojen los ojos y se pone nervioso Peach: Pero creo que eso es lo que hace al Reino Champiñón lo que es... Mario: ¡Okie dokie! Let's-a-go prepara para irse Peach: ¡Espera!... Tu si sabes que destruiste y traspasaste una propiedad, y casi matas a una persona... Mario: ¿¡Que?! Entonces lo que estas diciendo es que... Rey Wooptedoo: Si, iras a prisión. Mario: ¡AW M*ERDA! ''-Fin del episodio-'' Categoría:Bloopers Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2015 Categoría:Temporada 5 Categoría:Bloopers que alcanzan mas de 1 millón de vistas